Cloud and the Turks
by crimsondeathhurts
Summary: What if Tseng and Hojo were the firsts to see the potential in Cloud? May contain some OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or characters

Main Pairings: Cloud/Tseng

Minor Pairings: one sided SephirothCloud

Rated: M

Summary: AU Hojo was the first to see Clouds potential and Tseng was the second. What would have happened if Cloud was a Turk instead?

I was given permission by the original creator Maxie to try my best to finish writing this!

**--**

**Cloud, Of the Turks**

No one besides one ever saw the potential that the young infantry man had and this person was a scientist within the Shinra building named Simon Hojo. It had been Hojo who had been ordered to help when an unknown person had messed with the cadets training gear, the result of their tampering an explosion on the Shin-Ra training grounds. Few were hurt. Later it was reveled that a young cadet had seen the problem and had taken the tampered gear and ran with it away from his other comrades, taking the majority of the damage and, surprisingly enough, had survived. Each available medic and scientist had been called to the field to help those who had been injure, the numbers barely above twenty. Hojo had been sent to the cadet who sustained the most damage. The Sergeant of the group had just about demanded that the boy was seen to first since he had saved about half of the squad from more injuries.

One of the uninjured boy's had named the injured cadet Cloud Strife, a new recruit who had just begun training. The name struck a cord in the scientist's memory in which he had treated the child when he was a toddler in the Mountain town the boy called home. The mother had some books on the race he was very interested in, the Celta, and so in return for helping the child that had developed a rare sickness he was given the priceless books. The devious scientist was able to experiment while he cured the child. Giving the young boy small doses of mako to see how he would react. It amused him a great deal to know that those experiments had most likely saved the boys' life. With ill intent he decided that he would continue his experiments with the boy, as soon as he was healed.

Cloud was transferred out of his squad and placed into the professor's care. Hojo informed the blonde boy of the experiments and was met with much resistance. But that would not deter him. Forcing Cloud to undergo many experiments, the young boy slowly but surely eased into his grasp. And if not for affairs to come he would have stayed within Simon's care for the rest of his, most likely, short life.

--

Tseng, Commander of the Turks, the Presidents favorite underlings, was seated in the labs for a routine check up. He had returned from a mission in which he had been shot. To see that everything was in order was the only reason he had bothered to go in the first place. As his thoughts dwelled on the events of his mission he felt something raising his awareness level. At first he paid it no mind, allowing Hojo to bandage his arm but when another lab assistant entered into the room, frantic and seemingly afraid, whispered something to the scientist. He could barely catch the murmured words.

"Project C, had escaped again."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I...um…turned my back and—"

"You imbecile!" Hojo hissed in anger. The man turned back to face Tseng and said, "I will be back in a moment." He disappeared through one of the many doors, the assistant following behind him.

About five minutes passed on in eerie silence as Tseng continued to wait. The feeling of another within the room would not leave him. He would have heard someone coming through any of the doors if someone had come back into the lab. Keeping himself as relaxed as possible he slowly looked around and was surprised when he did not find anything out of the ordinary. Not willing to give up on his instincts he once again looked around this time slowly and closer and was surprised when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, blonde hair slipping through a door he never heard open.

Allowing curiosity to get the best of him, Tseng quickly followed the blonde out into the hall and saw once again the blonde flash around a corner down the hall. He followed again and barely caught a glimpse of blonde. Whoever he was chasing was faster than anything he could remember seeing. This pattern stayed the same for many minutes until he finally came upon the blonde standing outside in the rain. Tseng was carefully approaching the person. The young boy had walked quickly to a tree and gracefully jumped onto the lowest branch. Tseng approached cautiously as the mysterious figure finally came into view.

A boy around 16 years of age with pure white skin and blonde uncontrollable spiky hair, he realized it faintly reminded him of a chocobo, sat on the branch in black pants that hung of his hips, they were a little too big for the boy and a long white t-shirt. The boy was beautiful, his face clear of any blemishes with an almost angelic complexion. His slightly large almond shaped eyes were closed as he contently ran a pale soft hand over the rough bark of the tree. Tseng was very surprised to see such a peaceful face on the young man and quickly decided the figure was no threat. He walked closer toward the tree. But, he stopped quickly when those eyes snapped open to stare down at him. Eyes so blue they easily rivaled the sky on a clear summer day stared at him, not with fear but with a sense of determination and wildness.

"I'm not here to harm you," Tseng stated as the blonde continued to stare at him without blinking. The blonde tilted his head to the side slightly and blinked in what could be identified as a lazy blink. Those full pink pouty lips formed a slight smirk.

Faster than Tseng could see he was surprised to find himself on his back in the grass as the blonde sat on his chest immobilizing him. He was amazed to no end that someone had managed such a deed. He was not one to be caught off guard but the young male had done a nice job of doing so. Tseng tried to move but he seemed to be completely stuck as the blonde was pressing himself down with an iron grip. The blonde kept his hands above his head and pressed down on his knees with his feet so he could get no leverage. The blonde was pressed chest to chest with him with those gorgeous blues eyes looking into his own.

They remained that way for a few minutes and Tseng made no action to try and move. He simply lay there as the blonde boy's face relaxed into one of contentment. It surprised the Turk by simply laying his head down on the Tsengs' shoulder and snuggling into him. The teenager fully rubbed his groin against the elder male's groin in which the feeling was making Tseng aroused beyond belief.

He tried to shift away but, the blonde tensed and once again got back in the position of holding the Turk down. So Tseng, with little choice, forced himself to relax though the tightening in his pants didn't remotely agree with this idea. He noted the blonde was definitely stronger and quicker than he was so he would have to wait for the blonde to settle down again. Which said boy did after a few minutes along with a body rub that had Tseng biting his lip to keep the moans from coming out and a constant repeat in his head of "don't move, don't move, don't move" over and over again.

After about fifteen minutes of laying under the tree with the rain soaking him and the blonde. He felt the blonde shift closer to him for warmth. He moved carefully and slowly to see if he would wake the man sleeping on top of him but, the blonde moved only to sink back in position.

Awhile later Tseng had finally gotten half way out form under the sleeping boy and had shifted him into curling up into his lap as he curled tighter and tighter into himself as the rain soaked through his scrubs. Holding the boy against him he was finally able to stand with his surprisingly not so heavy "kitten", as he had dubbed the boy in his mind. Tseng looked around him before coming out from underneath the tree and moving towards the path when he saw no one around, carrying the boy not to the labs but to the buildings that housed the Turks. He was too curious about this boy who could easily beat him in a fight to return him to Hojo. He would take the boy to his rooms.

Quickly and with out being seen he took the elevator up to floor 13, which was a huge joke for mostly everyone in the Turks since it's an unlucky number and those who are in the Turks never retire but, usually die before their contract to Shin-Ra expires. The only Turk he passed on the way to his room was a quiet one named Rude who did nothing but stare at the figure in his bosses' arms in surprise. He gave one look and the Turk quickly started walking away.

Finding his rooms, he quickly swiped the key card that had been hard to get to as the blonde was in his way of getting to his pocket. He knew if anyone saw him leaning against the wall and shifting the boy in his arms around as he tried to get into his pockets would look laughable. But, he ignored the hit to his pride and quickly walked into his rooms, dumping the key card on the floor and swiftly closing the door. He walked part is living room towards the bedroom and bathroom. He leaned over the big bed and swiftly detracted the blonde from his body to land of the soft bed but, stopped when he heard a low growl come form the blonde's lips.

Looking towards the blonde face he realized he boy was still asleep so he moved away again and quickly stripped of his soaked clothes, leaving him in just his briefs he went to go towards the bathroom but, another growl stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see those bright blue eyes focused on him with a very annoyed look on his face to match. Tseng moved towards the bed instead and when he reached the blonde he quickly found himself once again underneath his smaller body as he curled up in his chest. Though the wet scrubs quickly became an annoyance as they met his warm skin he slowly rolled so he was on top.

Tseng was surprised when the blonde allowed this, though he could feel those blue eyes watching him intensely. Not even sure if the blonde could understand him Tseng put his hands on the bottom of the blue scrub top and told him softly, "These wet clothes need to come off before you get sick."

The blonde was silent for a moment before he quickly nodded and allowed Tseng to take off the top and then the pants. He was surprised when he saw no body hair, scars or blemishes on the pale skin. Completely exposed beneath the pants Cloud lay completely naked. Tseng could feel the blush rise on his cheeks at seeing him this way but the blonde seemed almost unaware of his nudity. The boy more or less launched himself back at Tseng, pulling the man down on top of him. Their chests rested against each other and their groins met as the blonde wrapped his legs around Tseng's waist and rubbed his face into the bigger mans chest and promptly feel asleep again.

Tseng allowed his face to rest in the blonde's spiky but, very soft hair as he too allowed himself to relax and wondered what he was going to do with the blonde. He had only two ideas, one he wanted ­

the blonde for himself as a lover, the strong feeling to protect nearly overwhelming him and the other, less selfish idea, was he would mostly make a great Turk. But, Tseng knew one thing for sure; this spiky little blonde was not going back to Hojo.

--

Hours later a knock on the door brought Tseng out of his sleep. He and Cloud were tangled together, Tsengs' arms settled comfortably around Clouds' waist as the blonde kept his head to his chest and hands resting on his back. With dreary eyes he looked at the alarm clock settled on his bedside table. _Who the hell knocks on a door at 2am?_ Tseng untangled himself from Cloud, slowly but surely (so as to not wake him), as the knocking increased in volume.

Finally able to get both feet on the ground he made his way to the door. Swinging it open he vehemently whispered, "What do you want?" as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hallway he could make out a furious Hojo standing with narrowed eyes.

"I know he's here!" Hojo yelled.

"Who might you be talking about?" Tseng knew. He wasn't dumb. He knew Cloud was what the scientist had come for but he had no intention of handing him over. Hojo was fuming, tightening his hands into fists.

Digging into his coat pocket, Hojo pulled out a transmitter. "I know for a fact he is here." The surface of the transmitter showed a red dot that was currently settled behind Tsengs current position.

"You're tracking him." The anger boiling inside of him was hidden beneath his calm mask. It shouldn't have come as a surprise; Hojo was a creep that stopped at nothing to finish his experiments. Tracking anyone was only a game to him.

Hojo scoffed. "He is most valuable to me. Why wouldn't I have him tracked? Now hand him over Tseng."

The words that were on his lips died as small hands curled around his arms. He looked down. Cloud was standing beside him, eyes locked on Hojo, completely unmindful of his nudity. He watched in shock as the small blonde brushed past him. Hojo shrugged out of his jacket and draped it across Clouds shoulders.

"Thank you for keeping him safe." The mad scientist was already leading Cloud away and Tseng could do nothing but watch.

--

Thank you for reading! I don't have regular internet access but I will do my best to update as soon as possible. Please give me feedback. If you would like something to happen send me a message and i'll do my best to put it in.


	2. Thoughts

Cloud and The Turks

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or characters

Main Pairings: Cloud/Tseng

Minor Pairings: one sided SephirothCloud

Rated: M

Summary: AU Hojo was the first to see Clouds potential and Tseng was the second. What would have happened if Cloud was a Turk instead?

Warning: I suck at writing things that are in the program so please help me if you can. It would be greatly appreciated!

I was given permission by the original creator Maxie to try my best to finish writing this!

--

"I should be thankful for the way you have taken care of me." Soundless, the words moved past his mimicking lips. His blue eyes stared ahead, seeing all but seeing nothing.

"And?" Hojo flicked his gaze to the child sitting on the examination table. After a moments' contemplation he returned his gaze to his experiments chart.

"I will never go against you. I will remain your specimen." They were empty words that held no meaning. He spoke them to feed that mans ego and get rid of those prying eyes that watched his movements.

--

Cloud allowed himself to be led through the crowded halls like a lost kitten. The unnamed scientist—unnamed because he didn't care enough to remember the name—was ordered by Hojo to follow him through his first day of training. The SOLDIER Training Program, in hopes of creating valiant warriors like Sephiroth grunts tortured themselves to hell. But it was worth it in their minds. Not in Clouds.

Materia lessons were first. He would focus on the fire, lightning, ice and summons materia more than anything. Those were the ones Hojo wanted him to excel at. And excel he would. Wasting his time listening to an instructor who wants nothing more than to see you fail was not on his list of things to do.

--

"Alright you pansies!" Zane yelled. According to the scientist upon entering Zane was one of those instructors that wanted nothing more to see someone fail. "All of you will be working with the fire material today. All of you are expected to get nothing!"

The boy next to Cloud—his name was Dries—snorted. He was confident of his material skills. Said himself that he had managed to get a fireball the size of a golf ball once before. He was promising but Zane apparently didn't think so.

"Don't listen to 'im." He whispered as Zane walked up and down the line for the third time. There was roughly thirty grunts in the class each being inspected. "He's a hardass."

Cloud faintly nodded, long since disconnecting himself from the ramblings of an old, overworked instructor.

"Cadets can barely get a spark let alone a fire ball." Zane laughed and a few cadets shrank back. "Now get to work!"

The young boys quickly scattered around finding areas to work. Cloud stood in front of the metal door ignoring the scientist—who was busy motioning for him to do something—in favor of staring down at the red glowing orb within his hands. It was warm, needless to say. It made him feel…in power.

Cloud quickly took notice of those who were attempting to conjure up something adequate for the Instructor. They weren't getting very far. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the scientist briefly nod to him. With a smirk he closed his eyes and loosely held the material in his hands. Breathing deeply Cloud focused, letting the warmth spread through his body and gather at his finger tips, and when his eyes opened a moment later he noticed the hole burning through the metal door in front of him. It was the average size of a basketball. With a shrug he ignored the gaping instructor and the surprised students in favor of walking to his caretaker.

"Hojo will be pleased with you."

But that wasn't why he did it. The sooner he was out of the program the better. According to Hojo he was to follow in the footsteps of Sephiroth. He had never met the man and unlike most did not admire him therefore he did not want to listen to the mindless garbage they fed the cadets.

Cloud turned just as a few students crowded around him. They asked simple questions, 'how did you do that?' 'could you teach me?' and the more common. 'what's your name?'. Cloud ignored them.

Zane was walking up to the group. "Unless all of you have the skill to do what this boy did I suggest you get back to work!" immediately students dispersed. Zane stood in front of Cloud looking down on him. That wasn't a feeling Cloud liked. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists.

Before Zane could speak the scientist jumped in. "If you would excuse us I believe Cloud has a previously made appointment." Taking the material and handing it Zane, the unnamed scientist ushered the young blonde boy into the hall.

"We expect you to keep your temper in check for the rest of the day."

--

Cloud was particularly good at hand to hand combat but it was obvious that his opponent was not. He had refrained from using as much strength was possible but that didn't seem to help. His fellow grunt, Seymour, was still lacking the initial skill. With a sigh Cloud straightened up and looked to the young man on the ground.

"Yeah, ok, I get it." Seymour murmured, wiping his bangs out of his eyes. "Straighten up and stop dropping my guard."

With a nod, Cloud fell back into his stance and prepared himself to defend. Seymour came at him at a good speed and threw a punch, which he followed by a kick to the side, which he also blocked.

As they continued the hitting and blocking pattern, Cloud had to say it was a little unfair. He had had special training given to him, if he beat Seymour it would have been because they were on different levels.

He, Cloud, dropped out of his stance, catching Seymour's foot and threw him to the ground. He looked into Seymour's blue eyes before turning and walking to his caretaker just as the class was dismissed.

"It's okay." Seymour whispered.

--

Silently the elder man followed the teenager. Watching and saying nothing as the young man walked past his class and down to the training room. Lectures weren't as important when one already knew what they were speaking of. So he let it slide. One knew not to get on his bad side.

--

I know it was bad. Really really bad….but there will more. Between homework and other stuff as well as my bad internet access situation I'll try getting something out to you guys every week. But I apologize if it is late. Thank you for reading, please review and send me suggestions. ^-^ I'll try not to take so long next time.


	3. The runin

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or characters

Main Pairings: Cloud/Tseng

Minor Pairings: one sided SephirothCloud

Rated: M

Summary: AU Hojo was the first to see Clouds potential and Tseng was the second. What would have happened if Cloud was a Turk instead?

I was given permission by the original creator Maxie to try my best to finish writing this!

--

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad the story has sparked an interest.

--

**Cloud of the Turks**

It was known that SOLDIERS didn't practice in the gym until the grunts had lunch. That gave cloud a total of one-hundred and twenty minutes to do what he wanted. (He was sure Hojo wouldn't give a damn about him skipping class as long as he went to take the damn tests).

"Before you begin," the scientist interrupted as he sat down on a bench. "I would like you to run a totyal of forty minutes."

Cloud nodded his head and immeadiately went to work. He didn't mind running, he would have ended up doing it if he went to class and it was only for forty minutes. Though the gym within itself was rather large. Silently Cloud decided he was not going to push himself past his limits and settled only getting twenty laps in. At that moment he didn't care what Hojo would say once he was informed about it. In an effort to get his mind focused on something more Cloud began to think about his classes. The academy started at six--that excluded breakfast--and lasted a total of ten hours.

Materia: one-hundred minutes (one hour forty minutes)

Hand to hand combat: one hundred minutes (an hour and forty minutes)

Running and swimming (the class he was supposed to be in at that very moment): one hundred and twenty minutes (two hours)

Lunch: sixty minutes (one hour)

Algebra 1: one hundred minutes (an hour and forty minutes)

Strategy: one hundred minutes (an hour and forty minutes)

History: one hundred minutes (an hour and forty minutes)

It was basically the same stuff, Cloud had learned while being held in the underground labs. So Cloud would only go on days that were mandatory or days where he had a test to take. Other days he just didn't care. And if he couldn't stay home in bed he make sure Hojo knew of his distaste for the SOLDIER training program. He was still unabale to understand what Hojo meant to accomplish by sticking him in the program, the man had already physically trained him to perfection--no wait...that was probably just the mako.

Forty minutes rolled aroud quickly, Cloud just finishing his twentyith lap. He made his way to the sitting male heart barely pounding.

"You paced yourself." when thaht head of blonde hair nodded he frowned. :He will be unhappy."

Shrugging Cloud assumed a battle stance. He started with a _720 switchblade _and followed with an _aerial cartwheel_. As soon as his foot hit the ground Cloud flipped back into a_ blade kick_, landing with his feet apart. Quickly pulling them together Cloud went into a _bushido flip kick_, while he did not have a sword he landed just fine. He was squatting and without a moments hesitation did _an apple jack_. He landed standing straight on both feet. Cloud would make any acrobat look foolish. To finish Cloud began to do a_ kamikaze_. Slowing to a stop, Cloud let himself dive roll to the side and stayed there breathing.

When he stood, he was breathing as if he had done nothing. He watched the scientist scribble something down on his clipboard. With a roll of his eyes he held his hand out expectantly. As soon as the firemateria was within his hands the doors to the gym opened and loud chattering and hearty laughter filled the air.

"It would seem your practice has been cut short."

Clouds eyes narrowed at the man in silent warning: _I have a fire materia and am not afraid to use it_. Cloud returned his attention to the door, he noticed the SOLDIERS were beginning to set up their equipment.

The scientist stood--knowing Cloud's though process well enough by now. He would go to class for the remainder of the time. Slack off and not care.

Cloud walked toward the only exit hoping to whatever deity had decided to listen that no one would call him out.

"Hey kid!"

No such look. He did not want to waste his time talking to someone he had no interest in. Cloud stopped walking and turned to the left just slightly. A SOLDIER--first class by the navy blue uniform--was walking toward him curiosity in his eyes.

"Shouldn'y you be in class?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. _Do you have a right to know where I should and should not be?_

"Are you going now?"

Cloud shrugged once more. _Why should I tell you? Use your brain._

The SOLDIER frowned. The kids demanor had gone from calm to annoyed, that much he could tell. But he could not tell what the boy was thinking. Those blue eyes were so emotionless and void of any thought.

A moment of silence passed between them and Cloud left, the scientist behind would attend class for the remaining minutes--he had about forty-five.

--

First class SOLDIER Zack Fair stood in total shock, mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. He had been brushed off, and by a cadet no less. "What?"

--

So how was it? Better I hope. I know its been a while and I apologize but please don't be angry with me. Thank you for reading and please review.

720 switchblade: you do the kick like a 720 spin kick and when your ready to do the hook kick. but instead do a cresent kick and throw the front kick.

Areial cartwheel: basically a cartwheel completed without touching your hands to the ground. aerial is also a generic term for any inverted movement without the hands touching the ground.

Blade Kick: A standing backflip-kick. Use a 2 foot take-off, do the kick as soon as possible, keep kicking leg straight and bend the other leg, land on the kicking leg.

Bushido flipkick: a front-flip executed with legs spread and while holding a sword or staff, called bushido after Japenese samurai code of conduct.

Apple jack: When in a squat position jump back on your hands and pike your lower body with your legs spread in a "V" shape. It looks like a jump split kick, but on the ground.

Kamikaze: 720 done 540 style. the take-off is like how a skater would start an axle spin, if you are kicking with the right leg, then you take off with your left while throwing your right leg up, spin, do the 540 kick with the right, (land on the right leg), the left-foot take-off gives you and extra half turn before the 540 kick making it a 720 done 540 style.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've been kept away. I redid chapter four and hope its even a little better than before.

**Tseng and Cloud: She does not unknown us or our game. And she was given permission by the original creator Maxie to try my best to finish writing this! So please enjoy!**

**Cloud and the Turks Chapter 4**

It was strange. His thoughts never dwelled on people for longer than a moment but Tseng found himself stopping once more and pushing aside his paperwork. Today was not his day.

Cloud...After that mess with Hojo. He had been unable to sleep and so instead opted for looking through the Shinra database, old and new files alike. It hadn't taken long at all before he had found what he was looking for. Clouds' information had been buried deep almost as if no one had wanted it to be found (and in his mind, Tseng knew he was right). The only information given was his name and age. No stats were taken down. No family background. The only thing stated was when he entered Shinra and when he was transffered into Hojo's care. But what connection did any of this have? What had Hojo seen in the small cadet?

Son of a bitch everything was confusing. The blonde had willingly went with Hojo and for what? To be used and abused.

Hojo was known to be less than nice to his experiments. While no one had caught wind of what he had been doing, rumors still escalated. Hojo was and always would be a scientist most likely to find human specimens. And it seemed he had taken a liking to Cloud.

Cloud...

Just what was Hojo planning to do with him? What could he possiblly want with someone like Cloud? Though from what he observed Cloud was one of the best he'd seen in a while. He was at least stealthy. With a sigh Tseng let his eyes wander down to the papers before him. He was Turk commander first...

----------------------------Zack's POV-----------------------

It wasn't often that people stuck in Zack's mind, particularly toward the front of it. But there he was. That small blonde had been hounding his thoughts for a few hours at most. Those emotionless pools of blue and that silent almost threatening aura were the most prominent features.

Halfway through practice Zack couldn't take it anymore. With no word to anyone he dodged a horizontal slash and lept for the door. Zack raced out of the building and across the vast expanse of ground and into the executive building nearly running over anyone in his path.

He thought about taking the elevator but deemed waiting too long and opted for the stairs.

Two minutes later Zack had successfully made it to the thirty seventh floor. Quickly he raced down the hall. With a large grin and no knock he burst through the door waiting at the end of the hall. "I met the weirdest person today Seph!"

* * *

Any better? Any suggestions for upcoming chapters are appreciated. Thank you for reading and please continue to keep up with this story. It makes me happy to know people would read it. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh wow...I am so sorry I've been gone for this long! In all actuality I've actually lost the will to write this but so many of you guys have reviewed and added me as a an alert that I can't help but feel bad. So I'll continue on only for you. But really...what do you see in this? I don't understand why so many of you enjoy it. It's not that good...but I digress. Anyway on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

-Cloud POV-

Cloue easily ran around the track, ignoring the comments being thrown around about him. Showing for the last thirty five minutes of class had thrown many for a loop. If he was going to skip what was the point of coming back to class. The class instructor had demanded to know where he had been but he had only stared, landing him a hundred extra laps to do within the small span of time he had. Sometimes INstructors could be unfair, you would think they understood what ran through his head when it came to classes...apparently not. But he didn't mind. The extra time allowed him to think.

That Luietenet...

According to the non-named scientist that was Zachary "Zack" Fair (also known as puppy), General Sephiroth's right hand man. From what he had heard from Hojo, which wasn't much to begin with, was that Sephiroth would one day bring the world to ruin and sail across the universe like his "mother" JENOVA had once attempted to accomplish (obviously she failed (Gods thank the Cetra)). And Cloud was to be at his side as a...protector. The very thought made cloud snort with dry laughter. LIke hell he was going to take part in whatever Hojo had planned. And as for Sephiroth...he had no want to waste time with the famed General.

"Cloud."

Cloud looked up and at the waiting scientist, behind him he could see the others leaving. Finishing his lap he made his way to the man. Thirty minutes blew by quickly when one was lost in thought.

"Will you be eating in the cafeteria today?" Cloud shook his head before turning and walking away. The Scientist-his name was actually Jay-took off after the younger male, staying at least five feet away. If Cloud didn't eat in the cafeteria then he was either going down to the lab (which he doubted) or walking across campus after picking something up from the cafeteria. Jay opted for the latter.

-Zack POV-

Zack grinned at the stoic man in front of him. After recounting his tale of the mysterious cadet he had calmed down enough to take in Sephiroth's facial expression. Nothing. But Zack new, from the strange glint in the eyes before him, that something had peaked the General's interest.

"Crazy, right?"

Sephiroth said nothing and returned to his paperwork.

Zack frowned. "Oh, come on Seph! Say something." the other man said nothing leaving Zack in his chair pouting (though if asked later Zack would have denied it). But unbeknowst to Zack, words were running through the others head.

-Sephiroth POV-

_"I owuld like for you to meet someone, in the hopefully near future Sephiroth." Hojo smirked from behind his clipboard. "Cloud is very...useful. I would like for the two of you to become "friends"."_

So...how was it? I would let it be known that I am getting a laptop soon and a\will have internet (thank gods!) so I'll hopefully be able to update more for you. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews are nice, please.


End file.
